Forbidden Fornication
by Selevertity
Summary: Explore the semi-related multiple shots of intensely erotic passion that is Wanda and Jared. Multiple scenes and a story that will continue to take you in a thrilling journey.
1. Succumbing to Sex

**Chapter 1  
Succumbing to Sex**

* * *

'You lost her?' There was muted agony in Jared's voice.

'I—' Wanda couldn't say anything else, so she kept mum, watching warily at the stoic expression on Jared's weather-tanned face. She finally cleared her throat and muttered very softly and painfully, 'I didn't mean to Jared, it was just after—the hospital. I made her be quiet, and now she's gone.'

Jared kept on silently scrutinizing her, his face devoid of emotion.

Wanda cleared her throat again and said, her voice choking, 'You don't have to—I will find a way, Jared, I promise. I _will_ bring Melanie back. Don't worry. I just—I just have to think.'

'So you think if I kiss you like last time…?' Jared seemed unable to go on, but he only looked slightly flustered now. He was quickly adapting to the situation, Wanda realized, with a pang in her heart.

'Don't kiss _me,_ Jared,' Wanda wheedled out finally. 'Kiss her. Nothing annoyed her, or brought her to the surface…when you kissed…us. Not that you have to…' Wanda suddenly blushed scarlet, thinking that she sounded as if she was begging him for that extremely desirous exercise.

'So if I kiss her…' Jared mused, a reflective look clouding his face.

Wanda nodded cautiously, her heart in her mouth.

She started trembling as Jared approached her slowly but with determination she knew all too well. They were both standing alone in Jared and Jamie's room—Wanda leaning against the wall, hoping to melt into it. After Jamie's leg had been slashed with a knife, he had been staying at the hospital ever since.

'This is for you,' Jared said. Wanda, for a split second, thought that he must be talking to Melanie, even though that couldn't be, could it? Melanie wasn't there. She was gone. And Jared knew that, after all.

* * *

Jared's hand cupped her face, holding it in position, as he stared hard into her eyes. Wanda's cheeks burst into flames; her eyes automatically closed. She couldn't bear to look at the fire or agony in his eyes; she already felt sick with worry and anxiety. But her heart thumped with frivolous excitement. Jared was going to kiss her. And there was no Melanie for the time being to barge in and create chaos. They were alone.

Sighing deeply, Jared brought his face closer, until his mouth covered Wanda's, their lips connecting perfectly, like puzzles in a jigsaw.

He kissed her slowly at first, almost as if he wanted to prolong the taste of her mouth—the mouth he had refrained himself from kissing for so long. They were now soft, warm and inviting although they trembled with such ferocity that Jared felt worried. He kissed her softly, trying his best to be in control of the situation, but suddenly Wanda's arms were reaching out to clutch at his shoulders, almost desperately. She started kissing him back, with an urgency that astounded him.

He couldn't help but grin wolfishly as he paused for a split second. It was now just Wanda and him. And this Wanda was acting feisty. She could even be provocative; her body might take control of that. And there was no Melanie, not anyone, to interfere. It had been so goddamn long. Why on earth shouldn't he succumb to his lust? And Wanda was proving to be quite a hearty candidate, ready for the challenge.

'Goddamn it!' he lashed out, before opening his mouth and capturing her lips in a passionate frenzy.

As soon as he made the decision, things started changing within a fraction of a second. He kissed her with immense passion and ardor; his mouth opening and his tongue darting out to taste her mouth. The world now felt as if it was on fire. Wanda grabbed at him helplessly, as Jared suddenly pushed her up roughly against the wall, so that her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his bulk shoulder, her nails digging into his shirt.

He kissed her hard, holding her head with one hand and the other around her waist. His tongue hurled across her mouth, trying to make it open. When it refused to, Jared decided to change tactics. He licked her face, for a little while, almost lavishly, and then brought his mouth back to the tantalizingly soft lips, urging them to open. Wanda gasped audibly, finally granting permission and Jared's tongue hungrily and immediately entered the soft, plush recesses. His tongue, wet and heady, explored her mouth passionately, pulling in and coming back out again—a blatant notification of the overwhelming bulging in his pants. Wanda's hands drifted towards his face, grasping it tightly, as their tongues intertwined completely, both of them tasting each other desperately.

'Oh, oh!' Wanda moaned out audibly, all language forgotten. She couldn't stop herself; it was intensely pleasurable. 'Oh!'

Jared groaned slightly, pressing his body flush against her, feeling her breasts plump into his shirt. Her hands splayed across his back. His crotch began moving up and down against her body.

'Oh!' Wanda cried out again, half in mortification as she realized what Jared was doing. But she didn't care; she was thoroughly roused. And if he stopped doing that, it'd break her.

* * *

She could feel Jared's bulge. It felt enormous and hard. Wanda didn't care; at that moment, no thoughts seemed dark or bleak. She wanted to see it, touch it, caress it...

She was incredibly stimulated; his bulging was shooting inexplicable erotic pleasures inside her. Her hands went thrusting towards his waistband, almost as if they'd been trained to do so. She tugged them apart, her hands reaching out for the soft piece of skin between his shirt and pants. How warm and strong they were! She tried to pull his strong, beautiful body towards her waist, her hips grinding against his moving, ginormous swelling, that seemed desperate beyond measure to feel the wetness bursting inside her legs. Jared, realizing she was enjoying this more than anything else, pressed himself even closer to her, his arms going around to cup her breasts.

Wanda let out another soft moan of pleasure and pulled her mouth from Jared's pursing lips to catch her hoarse breath. His fiery lips trickled down her hot throat, blowing slobbery kisses all over her, his tongue tasting her neck, his teeth scraping hard against the hot flesh. Wanda's hands clutched at his shirt desperately, tugging it upwards, until she could feel his taut, warm muscles with her hands. She dug her fingernails into them, as she felt a wild throbbing between her legs. Locked in the passionate embrace, she buried her face in Jared's hair, as his lips made a downward procession of her neck, and she breathed his heady smell hungrily.

'Damn!' Jared called out suddenly, though quietly. His breathing was just as labored as hers. Beads of perspiration were falling against his face, which was strained and bursting with passion.

* * *

Jared again kissed her, his hands delving underneath her shirt. He tugged at her bra brutally, whilst his mouth once again captured her lips to devour them hungrily. Her bra tore with a resounding snap and just as fast as lightning, Jared suddenly pulled her shirt up, wrenched the bra away, so that Wanda remained topless within his fiery gaze.

'Christ!' he groaned, crouching slightly so that his lips now attacked the proud erect nipples across her delicious full breasts.

He caressed and kissed them until finally taking Wanda's left one into his wet, ravenous mouth, sucking it with such vigor that Wanda could do nothing but let out a scream of ecstasy.

'Jared,' she whispered out his name, her face writhing in agonizing pleasure, as Jared pulled his mouth towards the another nipple and sucked it with even greater force.

Wanda suddenly felt her knees giving away: she started falling down, her back slipping against the rough walls of the cave. But Jared's amazing presence of mind took hold of the situation. Before anything else could happen, he cupped her buttocks extremely tightly, the pulse of his loins groaning, and pushed his feet upwards so that Wanda's legs were now wrapped even firmly around his waist. Her back once again had the benefit of the wall as support; she'd no longer descent but feel the throbbing of his erection. Wanda let out a squeal before she could stop herself, her breasts pressing hot and tantalizingly against Jared's shirt.

In some distanced part of Wanda's mind, all she could think of the fact that Jared's shirt ought to be removed. Her arms began to move desperately around Jared. He tugged it open himself, pulled her feet off the ground and dashed towards the bed. He said the one word they'd both been thinking of ever since the kiss started, 'Sex.'

(To be continued…)


	2. Bumpy Beginnings

**Chapter 2  
Bumpy Beginnings  
**

* * *

Jared dumped Wanda quickly onto the bed before leaning over her tousled body and capturing her lips in a hungry, heart-wrenching kiss. His hands moved hungrily and passionately over her naked, aroused breasts. It seemed that not a moment could ever go by without him wanting to touch her hot skin and feel them with his licking mouth.

'Christ!' Jared groaned out, his voice ringing with excitement. That was the only word he could utter now; he was so turned on by Wanda. Yes, Wanda. It wasn't just Melanie's body; it was the way Wanda was moving it—her sweet, seductive kisses, her soft hands fondling his hair in soothing caresses, the way she'd rise up to the challenge by duplicating his motions. Her tongue was slicking out to touch and taste his lips. Jared understood the reason why his crotch had enlarged to nearly thrice the normal size. The rhythms as he pushed against her small vaginal section, despite the layers of clothes, were gratifying and pleasurable. The way she'd, almost unknowingly, started moving her little buttocks against his erection when he'd pushed her away momentarily before catching her into his arms, was something he'd cherish forever. He'd have to be an idiot if he said this wasn't Wanda's doing. He wanted to have sex with Wanderer, the Soul.

'Fuck!' Jared yelled out impatiently. He leaped off the bed, with a large growl and quickly buckled his pants. He shrugged it off, discarding his wet underwear that lay tightly to cover his erection. Finally he faced Wanda to reveal all his naked glory.

Wanda, lying on the bed, almost aroused to the point where all she wanted was to have Jared's hot mouth against her and feel his bulging erection without any concealment of clothes, was now writhing in agony and immense anticipation.

But as Jared was removing his cloth, sanity started half coming back to her; she was becoming anxious, worried.

But no, Melanie…Melanie had to be brought back. For Jamie.

* * *

When Jared finally got rid of his clothes and stood there stark naked in front of her, guilt started seeping into her.

Wanda almost sat up straight, before she realized that she'd been staring hard, ogling and almost salivating at Jared's enormous, velvety-looking penis, swollen loins, all ready to pounce deep into her for release. The throbbing in her leg increased; it'd become immensely wet. Wanda faintly wondered what it'd be like to stroke Jared's endowment and hold it in her hand, before she realized, with utter mortification, that this was, after all, . Melanie's love. Her love. The only one she wanted.

Her heartbeat escalated; she trembled with fright. The reality sank in. This was no longer a fantasy; Jared would have sex with her. Passionate, torrid, animal sex. Wanda wanted it, but she'd no experience. At all. Melanie had seen it in videos, but she'd never have it. Jared wanted it, just as badly, it seemed. But with her? Or Melanie's body?

What would happen when Melanie would see they'd had sex after she came back? It would tear her apart. Guaranteed she came back, of course. But Wanda couldn't push out the entire possibility that Melanie might not come.

And then maybe she and Jared could indulge in hot lovemaking all night. Every day.

But then what about Jamie…

'Wanda,' Jared woke her up from her muddled thought. His voice was hoarse; his face was straining with exhaustion, pain and...longing. Wanda felt even more guilty.

She should be up and ready for him to have her any time he wanted. She loved him.

'I _will_ do anything—' Wanda choked out.

'For Christ's sake!' Jared yelled out, almost in exasperation, before tumbling straight into her and kissing her with extreme tenderness, mixed with ferocity. 'I…want you.'

And he said the one word that sent all of Wanda's world crashing down. '_My Wanderer.'_


	3. Bulgy Balls

**Chapter 3  
Bulgy Balls**

* * *

It was _her_ name that he'd muttered. Wanda thought to herself repeatedly as Jared pushed off her shorts and panties urgently. _Jared had uttered her name. He wanted her._

Wanda couldn't believe it at all. Her heart thumped with excitement and shock.

Jared grinned wolfishly at the sheer disbelief etched across her face ("Fuck!"), hoping it'd calm her down. In a little sane part of his mind, he realized that this was sweet, gullible Wanda who he was going to have sex with. He'd better treat her with a tad amount of gentleness. This wasn't Melanie after all. And Jared had had fucked countless other girls to know that being gentle always worked the right way. Make them feel loved, he thought to himself roguishly, and they'd come willingly to thrust their virginity away.**  
**

* * *

But Wanda was hardly mollified at all, seeing Jared's face and the way he looked as if he was debating with himself. Thousands of emotions started playing inside her: fear, excitement, disbelief and finally ecstasy. Jared wanted her. Not Melanie. _Her._ And she loved Jared more than anyone in this world. She'd do anything for him; she wanted to feel him so bad that it ached her terribly.

She surrendered to him and held up her hands. With a deep groan emanating from his insides, Jared came rushing down to her mouth again, kissing her so strongly and deeply Wanda had to clutch at the bed sheets very tightly to stop herself from swooning.

'Oh, Jared,' she chanted out his name in half-breathless gasps and moans. 'Oh, oh! Jared! Oh!' she shrieked out loudly as she felt his hard erection and bulging loins moving up and down against her legs. Her hands rubbed against his smooth back, trying to feel his coiling muscles as he kissed her repeatedly, pausing slightly to catch breaths before his sensual mouth touched her hot lips again.

'Wanda,' he finally groaned out, his tongue prodding her sweet mouth to open. When they did, Wanda moved her hands to embrace him almost protectively, her mouth bursting wide open to welcome his darting tongue. Their tongues intertwined completely; Jared rested his for a little while, trying to suck her saliva into his. God, she tasted amazing.

Wanda kept on moaning out of sheer ecstasy, her breasts completely erect against his chest, her nipples taut and ready.

* * *

Jared felt the pulse of his loins vibrating. Blood flow increased rapidly.

_Calm down, fucking bastard_, he told himself. He laughed sardonically in his mind; the description fitted perfectly. _Wait_, _for shit's sake. You soul fucker._

Wanda's legs were still clamped closely together. For a second, Jared contemplated whether he should just push it open and insert himself into her warmth and gain release. He was that callous, after all.

But as he stared back at her soul eyes, filled with longing, despair and _love, _he felt utter remorse. This was _Wanda_. He'd beaten her and verbally abused her the last few days. He'd been a monster to her. He couldn't do that again. If he had any ounce of compassion inside him, he'd gently handle her until she'd willingly give up herself to him.

With a half-exasperated, half-anticipated groan, he tore apart his mouth, before moving down slightly, his swelling balls rubbing tantalizingly against her legs. Jared suddenly realized that Wanda's lush, plump breasts were open to his starving touch.

Jared stood motionless for a second, feeling her breasts with his naked chest, his heart throbbing loudly. He was physically exhausted. He'd been straining himself so hard not to take her at one go.

Wanda rested for a while on the bed, her hands still around Jared as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at him, her hands coming up to his face softly. She gingerly removed the strands of hair from his face.

'Go on—' she stammered out breathlessly.

'Wanda,' Jared groaned out, crashing his mouth down to her nipples and taking them into his mouth with extreme force.

As he sucked them repeatedly and with vigor, Wanda moaned out loudly, her hands gripping his thick hair and holding his face in the right position. Jared needn't have to worry; the more strength he used, Wanda rose up to even more. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and finally Jared's penis and loins came into contact with her wet, smooth vagina.

* * *

'Wanda?' Jared began hoarsely. There was a note of finality in his voice. He was asking her to be ready. He wanted to put himself into her as soon as possible.

Wanda looked at him, not sure how to respond. 'I—' _want to. I want you._ That was all she could think. But she couldn't say it. She was frightened now that Jared had moved himself off her. Without his touch, she was beginning to feel scared. Her legs shut over firmly, not daring to open, though they throbbed with longing.

Jared realized that he'd have to give himself to her first and gain the trust. _Repay for the mistakes you'd done before._

'Wanda,' he again said roughly. He took her hand and placed it on his erection tentatively.

Wanda's hand tried to jerk back; her eyes bulged big. She was shocked and disbelieved out of her senses.

'You,' Jared spoke out, making her hand stroke his erection, although it hurt him so much. He was so turned by her; it was physically torturous for him to allow her to be this sensual. But after what she'd gone through for the first time since entering the cave, this was nothing. 'Touch me, Wanda.'

'O-kay,' Wanda stammered out shakily, but she was happier than she'd ever been before. She was going to touch Jared. This was what she'd wanted for so long. This was her moment, Wanda realized. She'd have to show him that she was more than ready. She wanted him more than anything.

Wanda started her show of display. She stroked his silky penis, then his bulging balls, tentatively. Then she turned seductive; her fingers moved over it, she held it in position, and let out a provocative moan herself. It was so unlike her, she'd no idea where those emotions were coming from. But at that moment, it felt more than perfect.

Even though Jared was strained beyond measure, he was pleased and more aroused than he'd ever been in his life. He'd fucked so many countless girls. He'd sex with them anywhere and everywhere. Not any of them had the guts to touch him like that, though, not even the older ones. She was feisty. She was following her intuition.

Then, to Jared's immense shock and amazement, which was only doubled by Wanda's disbelief at herself, the latter dipped her head and kissed his endowment gingerly, before flicking her tongue momentarily across it.

'Christ's sake!' Jared shattered out.

'God, Wanda! Oh! Oh!' he moaned out ecstatically, pushing her onto the bed. As Wanda's legs gave away and opened to receive him, Jared set out to do the one thing that they'd both want to do, more than anything else in the world.


	4. Sizzling Start

**Chapter 4**  
**Sizzling Start**

* * *

Wanda lay there on the bed, her legs far apart to receive Jared's enlarged, hard penis. Wanda blushed scarlet, remembering the way she'd kissed it. Her tongue had flicked out to feel the skin; she then held it gently in her hands. She'd tasted him and loved that; she'd turned provocative and at one time, gave it a slight squeeze. Jared's face at that moment became filled with such passion and strain that Wanda wanted to do that again and again.

She trembled with vigor as she suddenly felt the velvety smooth head of his beautiful penis digging half an inch into her wet warmth.

His hands were on either side of her flushed face; he was staring at her with fire in his eyes. Everywhere their skins were touching—especially between her legs; she could feel his soft balls too—were on incredible, sizzling fire.

'Jared,' she whispered out frantically, scared out of her wits. But she craved this more than anything in the world. There was no guilt, no Melanie, nothing to stop her. All thoughts swam outside her head. It was now just Jared and her; they were in the act of fusing together for once.

'You're too _fucking _sweet, Wanda,' Jared panted out before taking her lips firmly into his. He bit her hard; he couldn't stop himself. She tasted too goddamn amazing. His tongues reassuringly came to touch her lips, so that he could ease the pain of what was about to come. He licked and sucked them ravishingly as his penis entered deep inside her warmth.

Wanda couldn't take it anymore. She moaned out aloud although it was ruffled against Jared's mouth. She trembled with desire; her hands moved desperately down to clutch at Jared's golden, firm buttocks. She rubbed and squeezed them, digging her nails into them tightly.

Jared jolted; he felt waves of intense shudder as Wanda's hands firmly held onto his lower back. Though she was scared and inexperienced, she'd started moving her hips against the rhythm of his swollen penis as it moved slowly within her.

* * *

'Fuck!' Jared cried out in immense excitement and anticipation, removing his lips hungrily from Wanda's but making his mind to touch them again. He _just_ had to catch his breath; the sensation of Wanda's wet warmth clasping him was overwhelming. His penis was like a sword now; it lunged deep.

Wanda held onto him for dear life, her face on flaming, intoxicating fire. The only thing that was pleasing Jared even more and nearly driving him insane with desire was listening to the loud, pleasurable moans emanating from her mouth. It was proof that she was just as turned on as he was. She wasn't scared at all; she was finding it more pleasurable than anything else.

'Jared,' she whispered out his name again in a spluttering voice. She could hardly say anything without panting and gasping. 'I _want you—_'

'I want _you _too, Wanda,' Jared affirmed vehemently to her. 'I _fucking _want you.' Wanda's eyes bulged to almost the same size as his swollen balls. But before she could say anything—not that she really had anything to say at that moment—Jared took her lips in a plundering kiss as his penis started moving faster within her.

Wanda automatically opened her mouth to tangle her tongue with his; they sucked each other passionately and crazily as Jared drove faster and deeper into her, trying to find the release they both wanted.

'Oh Jared!' Wanda had to pull her mouth free to breathe. She gasped audibly. 'Ah! Oh!' She was now in sheer ecstasy. She'd never experienced such an erotic sensation as she felt now. She felt love; she felt emotions so desirous and sinfully beautiful it could never match up to anything; she felt _Jared._

* * *

'Wanda!' Jared screamed out aloud now, as he finally gained the climax. He exploded, his penis deep with her, but still with every strength of will he could muster, he kept on moving. He pulled out his package and entered her again. He wanted to do this as long as he could. Who knew when such a goddamn opportunity like this would ever come up again in this fucking lifetime?

'I want you!' Wanda cried out passionately. She was in hysterics now; the pleasure was too intense. 'I love you!'

Jared responded by taking her lips fervently into his. But he didn't have to take any drastic actions anymore; Wanda's mouth was already open and seductive. Her tongue became ready to pull in and pull out again, reminding him bleakly that this was exactly what he was doing within her. Jared enjoyed it even more; he was so amazed and pleased. Their mouths moved in the same way their legs were moving. It was double the erotic pleasure.

* * *

The second climax started again, but this time Jared was too strained. He started feeling such emotions as he'd never had before; this was sex he'd never ever had in his entire life. He'd fucked countless virgins when he was younger; they'd been timid when he'd put his penis into them and fucked them. He'd been quite gentle when he began. He hadn't kissed those inexperienced ones during sex; they were too scared. They'd fucking die if he kissed and fucked them at the same time. The brutal ones had been too brutal; Jared and they'd fuck each other passionately and torridly, both with an intention of just hurting each other. It was pleasurable—immensely—but it hurt. It didn't feel like being loved or anything close to that. Their only intention was revenge: both of them fucking to blow each others' brains out.

Jared usually had had sex with them once at a time. His penis would go soft immediately after he'd had the first release. He had to withdraw it then and spend the remaining night kissing or licking every part of their body they'd allow. In case of the brutal ones, it'd been biting each other till they were ready to do it again. Hours later, when the timid girls would lie in his arms, motionless, pathetic and not daring to look at his eyes, he'd impatiently and exasperatingly take action by kissing them and fucking them again. Those girls were always too submissive or dominant; it was just sex to lose himself for a few pleasurable moments.

But Wanda was too different. He wanted to put himself into her forever; he never wanted to let go. The way she'd stared at him during the whole sex was breathtaking. The way at one time, she'd become so provocative that it could rival the most experienced one he'd encountered (it was the woman his father had cheated his mother with; he'd taken revenge by getting on with her. They'd had quite a long bout of torrid, intense lovemaking, lasting up to hours at a stretch. It ended when Jared's father discovered both of them in his bed, with Jared's mouth in her vagina). Wanda could turn seductive one moment and gentle the other. He loved the way her arms lay protectively against him, as if she was trying to engulf and sheath him from everything. Jared felt thankful for the first time in his life.

* * *

The second climax—the first time in his life—however was so earth shattering that it nearly broke him. His penis—famished beyond measure—moved within her with such intensity that Jared felt overwhelmed. Wanda responded better than anyone. She matched his rhythms; she kissed his strained face and licked it hungrily as if trying to reassure him. Jared felt weak, exhausted but incredibly amazed and disbelieved.

But before anything else could happen, Wanda suddenly heard a very soft voice in her head coming. _Wanda,_ it moaned out disbelievingly and in utter horror.

It was Melanie. She'd returned.


	5. Sitting Sex

**Chapter 5  
Sitting Sex  
**

* * *

_Mel, Melanie, _Wanda called out frantically.

But the voice had disappeared too quickly.

Wanda felt panicked and doubtful at the same time. She had heard Melanie's voice so clearly, though. She'd had to be a liar if she didn't believe it. But now it was gone.

Wanda became overwhelmed by the turmoil of emotions engulfing and wrapping themselves around her. She became strongly struck with the fact that Jared was still moving his velvety penis deep within her. She'd been almost hoping that Melanie would never come back and that they'd not get caught. There were so many things that Jared still hadn't done. But it further solidified the truth. Sex with Jared was the only gateway to bring back Mel. And even if Wanda herself didn't want to—even if Jared didn't wish to—there was still Jamie to consider. And Wanda loved Mel too. She couldn't erase her; she'd become a monster then.

* * *

Jared's hot penis was still within her wet warmth. He was moving it slowly and tantalizingly up and down as if trying to make sure each erotic moment was longer. He was grinning maniacally to himself. Because every time he'd thrust his package up and down, Wanda would moan ecstatically and he loved that sound. They'd got into a pleasurable rhythm. As if they'd been fucking each other since time immemorial.

'Oh!' Wanda moaned when he drove into her with incredible speed and ferocity.

'Ah!' was her next exclamation when he'd withdraw.

_Is she doing that on_ _fucking__ purpose?_ Jared wondered, a smoldering grin across his face. _Who the fuck cares? She was too fucking sweet_. Jared captured her lips in a ravenous, wet kiss. His tongue darted out to capture hers. He suckled and sucked her mouth, withdrawing the saliva into his and swallowing it in impatience. Then he bit her lips hard enough to make it bleed. His tongue snaked outwards to taste that too.

* * *

But finally he had enough. The kiss was over. His velvety penis had become soft. He took it out-all hot and wet-and lay there for a few seconds on top of Wanda, his head resting gingerly against the place between her plump, juicy breasts. He began licking her nipples softly. They had become taut and firm. Little buds popping out of her freckled skin.

Wanda could feel his soft, warm balls against her legs. But now that her passion had died down, she could no longer support his weight any more.

She struggled a little, wishing she was stronger.

'Jared,' she whispered out, caressing his hair softly but in a motion to let him know that he had to move. Otherwise she'd suffocate to death.

'Wanda,' he moaned, sucking her nipples with great force. Her mounds of soft-fleshed breasts started trembling. Jared couldn't stop himself; he attacked them with his mouth and teeth.

'Oh, Jared,' she said, her nipples and breasts now gleaming with Jared's wetness.

* * *

Jared, however, sensed her desire to get away from underneath his body. He removed himself off her and pulled her to his chest as he lay there on the bed, his heart thumping and perspiration falling down his face. His penis lay soft against the side. A great, magnficient lump that'd provided them with exquisite pleasure. And would do so for a long, long time, Jared thought vehemently to herself. He wanted to fuck her continuously and so much that he should die in sex.

'Jared,' Wanda called out to him softly but slightly hysterically. Her body was trembling. She cherished his warmth and the way his golden hands were holding onto her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go. His arms were so tender; the muscles of his legs flexed and beautiful.

'Yeah?' Jared asked, panting. He managed to place a tender and rough kiss on her forehead as his arms tightened around her small thin waist.

'We need to—' Wanda cleared her throat, almost in a shrill voice. 'We need to—do it-again.'

'Wait, baby,' Jared said passionately, although his heart thumped crazily with anticipation. But he'd already fucked her twice at a stretch. He'd had to catch his breath before he could do it again and provide with her an earth-shattering climax.

Wanda thought she might just faint. The way he'd almost seemed to caress the word when he said it. _Baby_.

* * *

Wanda, out of sheer desperation, began calling Melanie silently to herself after a few moments where she and Jared just stayed in each others' arms. When it didn't work out, she did the one thing she knew that would get Jared to insert his velvety penis into her.

She moved from his arms with an astounding force and as quick as lightning, dipped her head and licked the penis lavishly.

'Wanda, what the fuck?' Jared yelled, getting up, desire throbbing in his balls and his penis erect and hard against her touch and tongue.

'Jared, please,' Wanda said and pulled him into a sitting position.

His penis went deep and smoothly within her ready entrance. Wanda wrapped her legs firmly around him and started rocking them against his automatic, thrusting moments.

'Oh, Jared!' she moaned out in sheer ecstasy, unable to stop herself. She clutched his head passionately and moved her head lower.

Jared started kissing and licking her throat. He moved with incredible ferocity, his legs placed far apart on either side of Wanda's body as he pushed his penis into her. It was mind-blowing sex.

'Wanda baby!' he panted out.

'Jared, I love you-'

'I fucking l-'

_Nooooooooo! _Melanie came back with a bang as Wanda felt Jared's semen flow straight into her vagina. And before he could say anything else.


End file.
